Suspended ceiling assemblies are commonly used in commercial or office environments, such as stores and office buildings. Suspended ceiling assemblies (also known as suspension ceilings, hanging ceilings, false ceilings, drop ceilings, or acoustical tile ceilings) employ a framework supported by other architectural elements of the building. For example, the framework may rest on lateral beams or may be suspended by wires. In turn, this framework supports a number of acoustical ceiling tiles in the form of panels. This framework is commonly implemented as a grid of frame members defining a number of openings. Installation of ceiling tile panels may be accomplished by hanging the panels so that the panel covers the opening between the frame members while at least the edges of the panels rest on the framework.
Environments where suspended ceilings are found often require the use of low-voltage devices in overhead locations, such as, for example, components for fire control, data transmission, security and so on. It has been recognized in the construction industry that expedient overhead installation of low-voltage devices may be achieved by installing an electrical junction box (referred to hereinafter as an “electrical box”) directly above a ceiling tile and connecting the low-voltage device to the electrical box through an opening in the tile. Historically, electrical boxes have been supported using support structures such as angle iron or unistruts which are custom cut at the job site.
More recently, electrical boxes have been installed through the use of an electrical box mount including a mounting rail or other spanning element which attaches to elements of the framework. Mounting the electrical box to the electrical box mount is carried out by removing a knockout from the electrical box and attaching the electrical box to the mount through the use of a clip or screw inserted through the knockout, which secures the electrical box to the mount. Examples of electrical box mounting systems include the CADDY 512 and 517 series box hanger produced by Erico, Inc. of Solon, Ohio and the Cooper B-Line of box hangers from Cooper Industries of Houston, Tex.